This is an improvement in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,030 issued June 1, 1971.
Although snap-on, pop-on, or slide-on connectors between headed pins or pegs and sockets are well known, none are known for connections between the covers of the cells of a secondary storage battery and a cable retainer for said battery.